Unlikely Friends
by RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog
Summary: After having a nightmare, Princess Luna meets Kaos. After spending some time together they become close friends. But strange things happen. Why are the Skylanders turning Against one another. Why are the Dazzlings with the Doom Raiders. And why do they want Luna? Cannon in my Battle Galaxy stories. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1: When They Meet

**Me: Hi everyone, it's RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog with a brand new story.**

**Marik: Where is the chapter of My Little Mokuba?**

**Mickey: Or Battle Galaxy: A Dimensional Adventure?**

**Kaos: Why are you even writing this when you have your bigger projects in the works?**

**Sonic: Don't you also have your YouTube and DevinantART?**

**Twilight Sparkle: You also got school and math for you is pain in the…**

**Me: I GET IT! I GET IT! I just want to write this story, alright?**

**Knuckles: (counting the list that I have) you also have got your comics, you got prove the world that Mario is not a psycho, you friend is moving closer to your school while also getting that bird-**

**Yakko: Good Night everybody!**

**Me: Really Yakko, really?**

**Yakko: He said the bird. And I'd love to give him it, but this story is K+.**

**Knuckles: I like birds. Ravens, Blue Jays, Parrots…wait the bird…HEY!**

**Luna: Adult jokes much?**

**Spyro: This is going to be a long story.**

**Mario: Can we get on with the story? I want to play Minecraft right now; we still need to complete the Magic Kingdom. You only have 10% of it done.**

**Me: Okay, um…Kaos and Luna, do the disclaimer.**

**Luna: Dashie here dose not owe Skylanders or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Skylanders is owned by Activision and Toys for Bob. My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, Lauren Faust, DHX, and Studio B. Please support the official release.**

**Kaos: And don't sue us, we have no money. And if by any chance you do sue RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog… I'LL TRAP YOU INSIDE TRAPTANIUM YOU FINANCIAL JERKS!**

**Yugi: Chillax Kaos, you are freaking us out!**

You would think that a villain can't change his ways.

That's what you and many believe.

Villains are just jealous jerks, murderous monsters, or lowlifes with a tragic past.

And it seems that, aside from henchmen, they have no one.

No friends.

But what would you say, one changed…

…Because of a single friend.

A shimmering line appears across the land of Equestria. As the Princess of the Night, she knows what that light is, the sunrise. Princess Luna gave a soft relaxed sighed, another end to her starry night.

"I'd better lower the moon," Luna says.

Luna focused hard, her horn started to glow, she spread her wings. She flapped both of her wings and started to lift off the ground. She was about to lower the moon, when something entered her mind

"_Agh!"_ a voice yelled.

Luna fell to the ground. What was that? Was it a cry for help from somepony's nightmare?

"Luna, are you supposed to lower the moon now?" a voice says. Luna turns around to see her sister.

"Celestia, you surprised me," Princess Luna says.

"What are you doing, you must fulfill your royal duty right now."

"Tia, I just sensed a cry of pain from somepony's dream. It might be serious."

Celestia thought for a moment. She actually did raise the sun a tad earlier. It would be another two until the moon _needs _to be lower so she can bring up the dawn.

"Luna, I give you two minutes to visit this pony's dream."

"Thank you, dear sister."

Celestia left the balcony. Luna focused hard. Her horn glowed rapidly. _ 'Let me into this filly or colt's nightly visions,' _the Princess of the Night thought. In flash of light, she disappeared.

***In the dream***

Luna opened her eyes. She glanced around her area. The ground was stone, and the walls were grey. Her hooves felt soft. He looked below to see a dark red carpet. Although the room was dim, the walls had touches; each one was 2 feet and evenly spaced out. Noise picks up, sounded like rain and a crack of thunder sweeping across the outside. Luna notices the window; it was being pounded with drops of rains, and lighting striking the world outside. She sees in the distance another room, it was brightly light. Luna quietly crept towards the room.

"AGH!" a voice cried

Luna ears pricked up. She was surprised to hear a scream. Not only have that, it sounded like a clot's scream. Luna quickly, but silently trotted near the light. She sees shadows on the wall.

"Please stop it! This isn't goanna help!" the child cried.

One of the shadows holds up a whip, and whipped down to the child shadow.

"You are too ugly to be seen! I'm going to fix that!"

*CRACK*

Luna was both enraged and shocked. She ran towards to entrance of the room. She sees a young child, lying helplessly on the floor. His eyes were close tight, trying not to let tears escape his face. He had a weird blue symbol on his face. Black lines going down his face. He was wearing nothing more than a black robe. Luna has never seen this creature before, it wasn't a pony. So what was it? He then opens his eyes, showing his flame red eyes. He sees Luna for only a second. Luna only saw him for a second as well. A moment later, another crack of thunder crashed. The light for the light was so bright, the dream ended.

Luna awaked on the hard stone balcony. She quickly stood up. Remembering she needs to lower the moon. She flapped her wings, lifting her off the ground. As she reached the skies, her horn glowed, creating an aura. The moon slowly, but steady lowered. At a nearby by balcony, Celestia did rise the sun. As Luna completed her royal duty she thought, _'Who or what that creature was. It sound like colt, it must be a male. But… who was it? If I can, I will visit that creature's dream at nightfall '_.

"AGH, whoa-whoa- ah!" Kaos yelled. He fell out of his bed, and onto the floor. "Oh gosh, what a nightmare." He groans as he climbed back into his bed. He glances out the window, the sun was rising. If it's another day, it's another chance to rule Skylands once and for all. Kaos wonder what he would plot next. But then the thought of his nightmare came across his mind. That creature, that thing that's coat is the shade of dark blue. Who was it? To Kaos, it seemed to be female for a wild gusse. He thought of the past. He recalled being bullied by his brothers, and dealing with the pain of his father always being cruel to him, just because he was an ugly human being. He doesn't recall that dark blue being in his past. Kaos just shook it off. He sighed, "I'd better start my new plan… OF DOOM! I'll have Skylands at my feet! They'll love me as their emperor! They'll do as I say! They'll…"

"Huh, master, when you are done gloating about you 'awesomeness' head to the dining room," a voice calls out. It was Glumshanks. Kaos can hear him calling from the outside of his room. "I'm getting supplies for your new plans and your breakfast. I'll be back in an hour." Kaos heard footsteps fading away. He gave a low sigh as the sound of footsteps slowly crept away.

As long as he could remember, Glumshanks was the only true friend he ever had. He knew him for years, they were both ugly, have common interests, and even shared a good laugh ever once and a while. But the thing is maybe Glumshanks doesn't respect and support Kaos as much. It's starting to seem like he's not as big of a fan of the plans, his galaxy large ego, or even Kaos himself unlike the years ago. Years back, he was on top of it all. But now… maybe Glumshanks isn't huge on the idea of taking over Skylanders as he once was with Kaos. Kaos groaned. Aside from his loyal butler, he doesn't have friends. His mom is more evil then he is, so he ignores her. The Arkeyan robot guy he had meet a while ago and blew up, so technically he had friend die. Well, dose a machine count? He is starting to debate if those Wilikins he made counts, they are made of wood. And the more he wants to forget the Doom Raiders, the better. He pondered for moment. _'My God,'_ he thought, _'I really don't have anybody for a friend! I yell, and shout, and scream. I get angry. I give people to do my bidding. What am I doing wrong!? Why don't have one?'_

He groaned. He actually wanted a friend. He shook his head. _'No Kaos think about it. A friend would get in the way of taking over Skylands. Then again, a friend could help me, but what if he/she is a good guy. Gr…what does everything need to be so darn hard!? Friend or foe, pick one Kaos, pick one! I need one or the other as my answer.'_

Now it wasn't a sad day, or a happy one. But it was one of them Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah days. In case you don't know, those days are the ones you can't open your mouth without a song just busting out of your mouth. And luckily (or unlikely depending on who you are) that's what happened to Kaos this day.

Kaos: _**There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best, for my talents are renowned far and wide. When it comes to dark magic, in the day or night, I excel with hardly ever trying.**_

_**With the slightest tiny effort of my evil charms, I have seen Mabu give out a shriek. With a wave of my fist, and well thought-out magic, I have swept the Skylanders off their feet!**_

_**But year after year, its same old schemes, I want someone to laugh or scream. And I, Kaos, a Portal Master, have wish for someone to share my disasters.**_

_**Oh somewhere deep, inside of this soul, this emptiness began to grow. There's someone out there far from my home, a longing that I've never known. **_

_**I'm a master of darkness, and seem somewhat heartless, and I'll stop you if I can. To Portal Maters beware, I'll give ém a scare, and I'm known throughout all of this land.**_

_**And since I am bright, I could beat you in a fight, and make everyone beware. Don't try if you can, I'll rule all Skylands, and every villain will be prepared.**_

_**But who here, could ever understand, that this dark young man with an evil grin. Would desire for a friend, if they only understood, he'd do anything if he only could.**_

_**Oh there's an empty hole in my heart, which causes me, to fall apart. No friends and fame comes year after year, dose so much for, these empty tears.**_

Kaos stopped after the song. He just wondered why the heck he was singing. Again it was of those Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah days. He walked towards the door to get to the dining hall. But as he walked, he thought in the back head about that strange blue creature from his dream.

**Me: Okay folks, that's chapter one.**

**Kaos: That was…a thing that happened.**

**Marik: So you parodied Jack's Lament from the Nightmare before Christmas. What's this song called?**

**Twilight: Kaos's Need.**

**Kimba: Seems legit.**

**Zatch: I want the next chapter!**

**Luna: Don't worry my little Bronies and Portal Masters. More coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Can this dream come true?

**Me: Welcome back to Unlikely Friends everybody**

**Pinkie Pie: And everypony!**

**The Hair Guy: Attention Duelist, my hair wonders where the heck this story has been.**

**Me: I've been busy with my other stories. There is My Little Dashie Christmas, My Little Mokuba, and Battle Galaxy. Plus, I've been writing comics on MLM, BG, and Unlikely Friends. Just storyboarding ideas, and if anyone is curious, I might post a comic or few on my DevinantART.**

**Nostalgia Critic: You have been procrastinating, haven't you?**

**Me: Well, I'm planning ideas for this chapter.**

**Wheatly: You lazy bum. You just been playing and will just keep playing Skylanders Trap Team and Portal 2 for the rest of your Christmas Vacation.**

**Marik: SILNCE! Or do you want to be in the Shadow Realm!?**

**Wheatly: Uh…no…**

**Cynder: I visited that place once.**

**Wheatly and Zork: How was it?**

**Cynder: All I can say is… what on earth was I looking at!?**

**Bakura: A bloody mess.**

**Kaos: Why do British people say bloody?**

**Bakura and Wheatly: Why you bloody ask?**

**Kaos: Never mind.**

**Me: Discord and Spyro, do the disclaimer.**

**Discord: With pleasure my dear. RainbowDash-the-Hedgehog has no type of ownership of these characters, setting, and things of that sort.**

**Spyro: Don't not sue and enjoy (or try to) the chapter.**

"…and then I came back home," Twilight spoke.

It was morning in the land of Equestria. The sun was sparkling. The clouds drifted. The sky showed its blue colors across the land. In Canterlot Castle, the Mane Six, Spike, Discord, Celestia and Luna were ing the Royal Dinning Hall. Twilight Sparkle was telling everyone about her time about Rainbooms, the Dazzlings, and everything from Equestria Girls 2 Rainbow Rocks.

"I promised them I'll see them soon. And Sunset Shimmer has in fact invited me to lunch today. Apparently, my Canterlot High friends want to hear all about Equestria and how I became a princess," Twilight says.

"How exactly is Sunset Shimmer?" Celestia asked.

"She's doing great, leaning the magic of friendship like me. Ever since I defeated her with my Canterlot High friends, she's been a great friend, once in a while a mistake, but still trying hard," Twilight says. "Say Princes Luna how are you doing? Um … Luna, are you alright?"

Luna wasn't paying any attention to Twilight when she called her name. She was still thinking about that poor boy that was attacked by that shadow. What was he? And for that matter, why was he having that nightmare?

"Luna, are you in there?" Discord asked.

Luna snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?" she says with confusion.

"We said, 'how are you', and you not pay attention," Rainbow Dash said, "Are you alright Luna?"

"Yeah, and you're picking at your food," Pinkie Pie pointed towards the princess's plate.

Luna looked at her plate. She just noticed she hardly ate her three waffles, scarcely touches her strawberries, and has slightly drunk her Szechwan tea. She gave low sigh.

"Oh, I've been thinking deeply about something that happened before sun rise," Luna told them while levitating her waffle, and dunking it into maple syrup, and takes a bite of her waffle.

"Oh, you did say you sensed a cry of pain from somepony's dream," Celestia said.

"Well, it was nightmare, not only that, it was what it was, and the one who had it."

Discord looked confused as he asked, "What you say 'the one who had it'? You can say 'the pony who had it' or whatever the creature is."

"That's one of the problems though, I have no clue what that creature was."

Everypony gave an odd look. Fluttershy however was thrilled with joy, "Oh gosh! A new creature!? What does he/she look like?"

"Wait a moment, Luna does it have hands?" Twilight asked.

"Are hands those things kind of like spikes claws, but not sharp, and have skin?"

"Yes. Did it wear clothes? Dose it not look like a pony?"

"Yes and yes. Why you ask so?"

"I theorize this creature might be humans. Like the ones that I have encountered at Canterlot High."

"Well… maybe if can show you an image of him. But I don't recall any spells that can project memories. I think the last time I used that was probably 1020 years ago," Luna said.

"Maybe I can help, I can do anything," Discord says, rising is claw.

"Oh alright, I don't see why not."

Discord waved his talon around. Sparks came out of his claw and they touched Luna's head. Luna's horn starts to glow, without Luna even using her magic. A beam of light ejected from her horn showing a screen. The screen materialized and showed that old static screen you would usually find on an old TV set.

"I don't know what I'm seeing," Rarity says.

"Luna, just think of a memory and you'll see it, test it first," Discord explains.

Luna thought of a random memory, and the screen showed it. It showed Luna eating a piece of cake.

"Luna, you ate the last piece of cake from last night!?" Celestia comically complained. "I was wondering where it was. I thought some guard took it."

Luna blushed. Luna thought hard, and then screened switched memories. It then showed the male human and his eyes wide open. The memory was spot on with recalling what he looked like, his bloodshot crimson eyes, the markings on his face, the black robe and shoes, and expression of surprise and fear.

"Oh my, that poor thing is in pain!" Fluttershy squeaked.

"That is no doubt a human," Spike said.

"I don't remember humans have strange markings on their face, face paint maybe? Why is he so afraid?" Twilight asked.

Luna moaned with sadness, "Oh it was just dreadful! When I entered his dream, I was in strange area. Before I could guess what the area around me was, I saw a wall, with shadows on it. The smaller shadow was being whipped by the other shadow. I galloped towards the wall. I saw another room, showing who the shadow belong to. I didn't see the creature whose shadow harmed the smaller shadow. I did see the smaller shadow belong to the human that you see. I only saw him for a moment or two, and then…the dream ended by a clap of thunder."

Everypony had a different reaction. Fluttershy, Rarity and Celestia gasped. Rainbow was shocked, and then her emotion quickly changed to anger. Applejack was so surprised at the whole whipping thing. Pinkie Pie mental state went from her regular mood to sorrow and rage. Twilight started to feel all sorts of sympathy. Spike jaw dropped. As for Discord, he felt a twinge of sadness and fury.

"What kind of a sick jerk could do that to somepony? That human could have been defenseless! We just saw that human in pain and fear!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"I know I caused ponies pain and misery in past, but even I would not even torture someone like that shadow did to that human!" Discord yelled.

"Why I'm going buck that shadow into 2022!" Applejack shrills.

"I'm so angered, I going to scream!" Fluttershy softly scolds. She inhales deeply, but gives out a light, quite squeak.

"There is good news to this, I am going to visit his nightly ordeals at dusk," Luna spoke. "Hopefully, I can get some information on him, and why he had this dream."

"But why where be a human in Equestria? The only humans we have knowledge are in Canterlot High or in other dimensions," Rarity pointed out.

"Maybe Luna entered into anxiety consciousness of that synthetic individual from another dimension," Twilight thought aloud.

Everyone started at her.

"Um… we don't speak extremely brainy ponies," Pinkie Pie said.

"English please," Applejack says.

"She entered into that human's mind from another dimension," Twilight spoke slowly.

Everypony, Discord, and Spike all nodded. Realizing what she said. Twilight rolled her eyes. Nopony ever understands her large vocabulary.

"Luna, I wish you best of luck tonight. Help that human and his troubles," Celestia tells her sister.

"Thank you dear sister," Luna says, snaking on a strawberry.

*****Meanwhile in Kaos's Kastle, Skylands*****

"So, how was your trip to Skylands for some supplies?" Kaos asked. He spent the last hour waiting in the dining room for his breakfast. He spent most of the time thinking about the blue creature from his dream. So strange, so mysterious like night, and so dazzling. The being, who he only say her for second, stuck with him like if he seen her for longer. Who or what was she? Kaos thought of many animals and creatures to what it could be. Kaos pounded, '_A goose? No, they aren't blue and don't have hooves. Hooves, it's an animal with hooves. It's not a bison, or cattle. A dear, but what dear has only one horn. What about a horse? What sort of horse is dark sapphire; have one horn, and a set of wings? An alicorn is a possibility.'_

"I was attacked by few Skylanders when I was getting this stuff. Other than that, I was very joyful ride," Glumshanks said very much sarcasm. "How are you Lord Kaos?"

"I've been fine since I woke up," Kaos lied. "So, what are we going to eat Glumshanks?"

"I am going to stir up some eggs and bacon. I guess I'm getting a truckloads of painful chores and tasks to do today Master," he groaned. He grabs a frying pan from the kitchen.

"Um…Glumshanks," Kaos says.

"What is it Lord Kaos?" Glumshanks asked.

"Why don't you take the day off?"

Glumshanks almost dropped the frying pan. What Kaos said came completely out of left flied. So surprising, since when did Kaos give his loyal butler a day off.

"Are you alright Lord Kaos? This isn't like you," Glumshanks says, putting the pan onto the burner on the stove. He grabs and egg and cracks it on the side of pan. He then lets the egg and the yolk into the pan as it cooks. He then adds two strips of bacon onto the pan and it sizzles.

"I am fine my most loyal butler! You see, I need time to think about things. And if you are working today, I can't think with you coming to me with questions about your chores or you making noise when I try to think. So, in order for me to reflect on a few things, I can't have annoying questions and annoying noises. So take the day off."

Glumshanks's heart almost skipped a beat. His face light up with delight. "Thank you, master!" he says.

"Yah whatever, just don't bug me today," Kaos sneered. A few minutes later, Kaos had a perfect plate of an excellent egg, two strips of sizzling bacon, and a glass apple juice. As he devoured his meal, he still wondered about that blue alicorn. _'Geez am I going to spend all of today thinking about that thing from my nightmare?' _he thought.

*****Meanwhile (okay this my transitions to different places, so get used to it) at the Skylanders Academy, Skylands*****

"Hey, Trigger Happy, good morning," Spyro says as he walks up to his friend.

"Hi ya Spyro, want to help us out?" Trigger Happy asked.

"What is it Trig?"

"Me, Hugo, Mags, and many others are working on Eon's new body," Trigger says as he grabs Spyro's arm, a quickly dashed to the entrance of the academy.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Spyro asked as he is being dragged.

"The other Skylanders, Hugo, and many others thought it'd be great if Eon has new body. He can help us with our missions, rather than him just giving us advice. And if he gets destroyed, we can rebuild him, so he can always live!"

Spyro quickly gave a smile, and managed to loosen his arm from Trigger Happy's grip.

"Let's hurry up, the sooner the better!"

"We are also rebuilding Cloudcraker Prison; the Villain Vault is losing so much space, so we are putting the Doom Raiders in there. And we are rebuilding so strong that isn't almost to complete impossible to escape," TH says.

"Hey guys, are you heading on over to work on Eon's new body?" a voice calls out. Spyro and Trig turn around to see Captain Flynn.

"Oh yes, we are," Spyro says.

"We'll I going to help, if someone makes something awesome, it needs some BOOM!" Flynn says.

"You're going to blow it up?" Trigger questions with sarcasm.

Flynn gives him a yeah-shut-up kind of look with a smug smile.

"This is going to be a dream come true for all in Skylands," Spyro chirps

**Me: That's the new chapter!**

**Glumshanks: That was kind of short for a chapter.**

**Amy Rose: You know she wanted to get this out as soon as possible**

**Princess Peach: She has been busy with her school stuff, a sickness, and other goofy stuff.**

**Princess Daisy: And we have boarding up the house, keeping the cameos out.**

**Me: I should explain something about my fanfictions to newcomers of my fanfictions. I have written My Little Mokuba: Friendship is Family, A My Little Dashie Christmas Story, this story, and my best work is Battle Galaxy: A Dimensional Adventure. Know if you have read all of them, you would know that have way too many cameos of characters invading my stories for disclaimers and at the beginning and end of the chapter. That and I have the Godfather, Chris Christie, the Spanish Inquisition, Golden Freddy, and Edward Hyde (or you can call him Mr. Hyde or just Hyde.) interrupting and threaten my stories. Mostly trying to cancel the chapter or hurt someone (Golden Freddy tried to kill Kaos Scootaloo, and Yugi in my update chapter of MLM). It's mostly played for laughs and for the sake of expanding creative possibilities. So all I wanted to say is that all those Before/After the chapter and disclaimer moments are connected. They would reference stuff from my other stories, and to make some sense you might want to read my other stories (MLM, BG, and MLD). You don't need to read those to make the connections; I try to start fresh with each story when it comes to those moments. And one more thing; this Unlikely Friends story is canon in my Battle Galaxy stories. So yes, this is part of BG and My Little Mokuba. And before anyone ask, no, A My Little Dashie Christmas is not canon in those stories, just because MLD has the connections with Before/After moments with my other stories. Just felt like mention all this stuff.**

**Nostalgia Critic: Are you going to explain how this story came to be?**

**Me: That's for the next chapter. **

**Yakko, Wakko, and Dot: Goodnight everyone!**


End file.
